The present invention provides a new water-soluble, fiber-reactive monoazo dyestuff, and liquid compositions thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,754 (Meininger et al) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed in Example 7 a reactive dyestuff of the formula ##STR2## which is said to provide bluish red dyeings having good fastness to light and to washing.